


Last Day

by Rikerbabe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Execution, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Last day of life, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe





	Last Day

It's his last day of life, and Hannibal accepts it with grace. For weeks now he's known that his day of execution was drawing closer and closer, and finally tomorrow he will be released of the pain and suffering that he's been through. The media has been scrambling to get an interview with him, but he's rejected them all. Jack Crawford has tried to see him, to get a final reason as to why he committed those horrible murders but he was only met with silence. Alana Bloom had also tried to talk with him, but Hannibal refused to speak to her and everybody else. Allowed paper and a pen he writes several letters, a humane gesture in the eyes of the State and addresses one of them to Elizabeth. She had been a loyal wife through his trial and spoke on his behalf to the courts. Sitting there in the courtroom, she tried to keep a brave face on the proceedings but in the end her tears won out. 

After he was found guilty, they allowed her to see him before they transferred him to Death Row. He held her as she sobbed, knowing that they would never see each other again. Hannibal stroked her hair and whispered comforting words, while he contained his own sadness. He would never see the child that she carried, nor know the wonder of being a father. She would have the stigma of being the companion of a serial killer for the rest of her life. He privately wondered if she would tell their child of his horrible past, or make up some fantasy about him. Their kiss was sweet and gentle, much like the way he had cared for her while they had lived and loved together. "Don't cry for me, Elizabeth. You have our unborn child to think about." Hannibal had whispered to her, wiping the tears from her face. Elizabeth's eyes glistened with the tears that fell, as she tried to imprint his face into her mind. Finally the guards separated them and took him away.

Finishing the letters, he rose from the small desk and stood in the shaft of sunlight that poured in from the only window in the cell, high up on the wall. Closing his eyes, he imagined the trip down the hall and being strapped to the table. Gratefully the State was making this a private execution, and the media was being kept out. The only ones allowed to view his death would be Jack Crawford, Alana Bloom and...Elizabeth. He could see in his mind the IVs set up, the port in is hand and the small tray with the syringes of the drugs nearby. Of course, they would ask for a final statement and he would offer none save a parting message of love to Elizabeth before they killed him. They had informed him that the drugs would work quickly, much to his satisfaction. A part of him hoped that the stress wouldn't be too much for Elizabeth, being that she was five months along with their child. No one would be sitting there with her and that saddened him to a degree. 

A noise in the corridor brought him back to the present and turning around, he saw that his last meal was being delivered. He only had requested some of the red wine that he loved and that was it. The guard brought in the half full bottle and an elegant wine glass. Glancing at the bottle a bit more closely, Hannibal smiled. Elizabeth had prepared the bottle the way that he had requested in their last meeting yesterday. He would be dead before the "Glorified" State would do the job. She told him that the poison would act quickly, and make it appear that he had suffered a fatal heart attack. There was a note along with the bottle, and he read it noticing that she wrote it in beautiful Italian. _My Darling..Please forgive me for what I am about to do. I have found that I can't live without you and I can't go on in this world without you at my side. We shall be waiting for you, in Heaven or in Hell. Forgive me for my shortcomings and my failure to protect you. You have been wronged my darling, I have known this for so long. They fear you, but they shouldn't. I love you with all of my heart and soul, and always will. Forgive me!_ Here, her tearful letter ended.

Hannibal closed his eyes and felt the brief stab of pain, knowing that the State was killing not just him but his child and his wife as well. He went back to the desk and wrote a letter that they would find after he was dead. _You have not only killed me, but my wife and unborn child. You rushed to convict me and execute me, all the while thinking that now your troubles would be over. But they never will be! May your God forgive you for the senseless deaths that you have committed this day! We will be together in the next world where I hope never to see any of you again. May your thoughts, dreams and days be troubled for the rest of your natural lives._ Finishing the letter, Hannibal thought of writing another one, but decided not to. His hour of suffering in this world was soon to end, and he would be with his beloved Elizabeth and their child once again. 

The door opened and Jack Crawford came into the room with Alana Bloom. The look on their faces told Hannibal that Elizabeth and their child was dead. He faced them and waited for one of them to tell him the news. "Hannibal, Elizabeth is dead. She committed suicide about thirty minuets ago." Alana told him, while Jack watched him. They saw a flicker of...something in his eyes and waited for his response. "Thank you for telling me. She had often told me that she couldn't live without me in this world. Perhaps now that she has her angel wings, she can fly away to a better place." Jack nodded, and motioned to the bottle. "Is this all you wanted?" Hannibal nodded and smiled at the question. "Yes, it will remind me of better times, Agent Crawford. Better times to come for me, somewhere in the next state of my existence." Both Alana and Jack then left him, going to prepare for the execution in less than four hours. 

Once they left, Hannibal uncorked the bottle and poured a half full glass of the poisoned wine. He thought of Elizabeth preparing it, her tears running down her face as she put the stopper in. How brave his Elizabeth was! He smiled again, imagining the look of horror on Crawford's face when he would be denied his pleasure of seeing him executed! Hannibal downed the wine in one gulp and started to feel the effects of the poison take effect. Swaying a bit, he dropped the glass and it shattered on the hard concrete floor of the cell. His vision started to go, and he saw the room start to fade into a monotone gray. The door flew open and he could barely see Jack and Alana rushing in. Hannibal collapsed, just as they got to him and Alana yelled for the guard to get the doctor. Jack laid a hand on her arm and shook his head. "He's dead..perhaps the news of Elizabeth killed him." Jack told a horrified Alana. She glanced around and her eyes lit onto the bottle. "No, Jack. He cheated the State....he cheated us. There's something in the wine. Perhaps Elizabeth didn't want him to die by the State." There was something hard in her voice, knowing that he had finally won as they waited for the doctor to come in and pronounce Hannibal dead.

_Hannibal watched as Jack and Alana stayed there at his body, wondering why they just didn't leave the cell. There was a rustle of fabric and he turned around and saw Elizabeth standing there, a gentle smile on her face. "Hannibal..oh, Hannibal...forgive me. I just couldn't live without you." She whispered, holding out her hand to him. "I forgive you, Elizabeth. Perhaps we weren't meant to live among them." Elizabeth nodded and watched as the doctor came in and quickly checked his body. They saw his shake his head and Alana started to swear at the news that Hannibal had finally outwitted them even in death. Now there would be no execution, no sensational news for the FBI only the cold hard fact that he cheated all of them out of witnessing his tragic demise. Hannibal reached out and took her hand, looking into her beautiful blue eyes once again. "Shall we go?" She asked, smiling her beautiful smile. "Yes, my darling. Our final destiny awaits us." They held hands and walked through the cell wall, not knowing if they were going to Heaven or to Hell and not caring since they were together again for all time and eternity._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love and Loss (Prequel to Last Day)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927230) by [Rikerbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe)




End file.
